Joseph Christiansen
Joseph Christiansen is one of the dateable dads in Dream Daddy. Appearance Joseph has blonde hair and blue eyes. However, he also displays heterochromia; one eye is darker than the other. He dresses in a pink polo with a blue sweater wrapped around his neck. This sweater is implied to have belonged to Robert Small. Personality Joseph appears to have a very friendly and cheerful demeanor. However, he is also struggling with his marriage to Mary Christiansen. He expresses wanting to escape to paradise, where he can live stress free. Prior to becoming a youth minister, it is implied that he had had a wild side, resulting in him getting a tattoo. Biography The Avatar first meets Joseph when he brings cookies to the house as a welcome gift. He asks about the avatar's spouse, who is dead. He apologizes and closes the door, knocking again and re-introducing himself. Joseph invites the player to attend his barbecue party. Secret Cult Ending * There is an unused/inaccessible ending for Joseph connected to the Escape from Margarita Zone Achievement. As of right now, the only method of accessing it is through data-mining. * This ending reveals Joseph as a cultist, using the anguish of the single dads to awaken a god from the sea. * Joseph tries to kill the player in this ending, but Mary Christiansen helps the player escape. Quotes "Welcome... to the Margarita Zone." "For the first time in a long time I'm seeing a path to happiness, and now I can focus on myself, and...stop trying to deny the things that make me happy." Cult ending: "Oh, that’s so cute. You think this is a sex thing. I mean, it’s kind of a sex thing. The safe word is Jimmy Buffett." "Your dear friend Robert has been awfully worried about you. I think it’s about time that miserable drunk gets one last visit from the Dover Ghost." Gallery Joseph.gif|Joseph's Likes & Dislikes. JosephPinup.png|Joseph's Pin-Up Trivia *Much like Mary Christiansen's name, Joseph is named after Saint Joseph. *There are hints that Joseph drove Mary to alcoholism. *Joseph is one of the only Dads the player cannot remain in a relationship with, no matter how well the dates go. Joseph's "good ending" has him and the player remain friends, but Joseph makes up with his wife and decides to try and make their marriage work. *It is hinted that Joseph cheated on Mary with Robert Small. *Joseph confesses to reading erotic detective books. *Joseph finds the twins creepy unison act incredibly amusing, and bursts into laughter when the dadsona encourages them to say various pop culture quotes. *Despite being a youth minister, he is fairly lenient. Upon seeing Lucien's 666 tattoo, he merely warns him that the number carries weight. *Joseph is shown to love to bake and often uses his baked goods to sell at the church bake sale. *Joseph is shown to be in his element when he is on his boat in the midst of the ocean. *Joseph is implied to be a relatively good dancer. *Joseph has Heterochromia Iridium as his eyes are a two different shades of blue. *In a game of Dungeons & Dragons, Joseph plays the class of paladin.''Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Comic Book'' I#05 "Dungeons & Daddies" References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Dads